I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How To Dance With You
by SammyItsColdOutside
Summary: Blaine and Rachel goes on a date after her party. Then another date. Then another one. Kurt needs to get Blaine out of this relationship - or rather, he needs to get Blaine into a relationship with Kurt.
1. The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck

**Author's Note:** This is the result of the tiniest little plot bunny that have ever been born inside my mind. I gave life to the poor little rodent, and here we are. A Kurt-centric fanfic.  
><strong>Pairings:** Klaine (Kurt/Blaine), Blainechel (Blaine/Rachel)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, for reasons that will later be self-explanatory  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, bit of angst, bit of comedy, bit of hurt/comfort, bit of everything really  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> My grammar. Fantastic, is that happy little fella. No, but more seriously, I believe there might be some mistakes in this, and you may hate me for them all and point them out to me, mercilessly.

**I do not own Glee or anything that has to do with the show, because honestly, I'd write the show, not FanFiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One, or The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza.<strong>

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

Everyone's gazes flew, if somewhat slowly, to Rachel. She raised her bottle and repeated herself, more loudly this time.

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?"

Half-way through the sentence, the whole party yelled one big "HOORAY" and drank a zip from whatever they had in hand or reach, as if it was all some kind of drinking game.

Kurt looked to his right, where Blaine had raised from his place on the couch they sat on. Now he seemed to try draining his cup of Unknown Alcoholic Beverage.

"Hey" said Kurt carefully and patted his shoulder, "take it easy, will you?"

Blaine turned his head before he stopped drinking. Unknown Alcohol Beverage dripped over his mouth and neck.

That was kind of... obviously... really... very... hot.

Kurt cleared his throat. "You're drinking a little fast" he said. "Maybe you should slow down a bit, maybe?"

With a big smile on his face, Blaine nodded.

"Are you coming or what?" yelled Brittany and waved her cup in the air.

"Yeah!" Blaine threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders and dragged him up from his seat. "We're coming!"

They walked - stumbled, Blaine did - up to their friends. Rachel moved away a couple of spots to make place for them, and Blaine fell down to sit on the floor beside Brittany. Slowly, Kurt sat down between him and Rachel.

"Everybody ready?" she asked and leaned forward to a bottle, placed on an Othello board in the middle of the circle the party members had created.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Artie and raised his cup and drank some more. Mercedes, Tina and Puck followed his lead, and Kurt lifted an eyebrow.

"But Santana" said Sam in a somewhat whiny voice and looked around them.

Santana walked up to him and patted him on the head.

"I'm not playing" she said. "Don't kiss a lot of people now, Froggy, I wants to have some left of you for laters."

With a thrilled smile, Sam threw his head back and seemed to want a kiss. Santana ignored him and backed a step from the circle.

"Let's go!" said Rachel and spun The Bottle.

While it spun around, everyone stared at it in great excitement and almost complete silence - besides, of course, muffled giggles from Tina and Mercedes.

The Bottle slowed down, and finally stopped spinning. It pointed to Finn.

A long "wooo" ran over the crowd, and Kurt decided that this could impossibly be good for at least the Finn part of The Bottles choice.

"Oh, it's Finn!" said Rachel, reacting a little slower than the others. She looked across the circle and then shook her head. "We don't need to... if you don't want to."

Finn laughed, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Spontaneously, Kurt clapped his hand and called for Santana.

"What d'you want there?" she asked.

"You're the judge, right?" said Kurt. "So, can you decide whether a newly broken-up couple needs to kiss or not?"

Santana smiled. "Ah, yeah..."

She looked at Finn. "Yeah, you need to kiss her. More tongue for the hesitation, Frankenteen."

Finn gave Kurt a bitter look; _thank you. Or not._

Kurt tried to give him a _I'm so sorry, I tried_ look, but Rachel was already covering his brother's face.

The game went on with what seemed to be no more uncomfortable kissing, but drunk happy kissing.

Blaine got to make out with Brittany, and gave Tina and Puck a quick kiss each. Kurt, on the other hand, got a kiss on the cheek from Mike, and then the game seemed to keep on more or less without him.

It didn't matter too much though, because he rather watched all his friends exchange saliva with each other, than take part of it.

It was Mike's turn to spin The Bottle, and when it stopped, it pointed to Tina.

"Yay!" she exclaimed and almost fell over her boyfriend. It seemed like they didn't plan to ever stop kissing really, and Lauren spun The Bottle instead of Tina.

When she and Mercedes had kissed, and Sam had, a bit awkwardly, pecked Mercedes on the lips, The Bottle pointed to Kurt for the second time that night.

As Kurt's chin fell, and Sam looked a little shuffled, a couple of giggles went around the circle.

"Oh shit" mumbled Artie. "This gonna be good."

After a short moment, Sam shrugged and leaned across Rachel, looking at Kurt.

"Come on" he said, with an excited, drunk grin. "Let's kiss!"

Kurt laughed briefly, looked around them - fixing his glance at Blaine for an extra moment - and then leaned toward Sam. What he thought would be a quick touch on the lips, was... a tongue stuck into his mouth and hands clenched to his neck.

He heard a couple of laughters around them, and then somebody began to drag Kurt back in his shoulder.

The kissing ended, and Sam shuffled back to his spot between Rachel and Puck again, smiling slightly. Kurt blushed violently and looked to his side, where Blaine's hand still rested on his shoulder.

"Are you satisfied now?" asked Blaine with a wide, drunk smile.

Kurt wrinkled his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"You have..." Blaine painted a skew circle in the air with his finger around Kurt's mouth. ",,,_kiss_ all over your face."

Kurt laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Blaine looked at him while he did it, and opened his mouth, as if to say something, when Rachel suddenly yelled: "Oh yay!"

They turned their heads to her, and then to The Bottle. It pointed to Blaine.

"Blaine Warbler" said Rachel, as she pushed her way across Kurt, "I am gonna rock... your... world!"

Still smiling, although looking confused, Blaine leaned in and kissed her.

He kissed _her._ Her, Rachel Berry, the golden star, the fantastic, wonderful, super talented... _bitch._ She was the bitch of all bitches. The Royal Bitch. Awful. Crappy. Shitface.

Not only did he kiss her - no, there was tongue, lots of tongue, and Kurt could even _see_ their tongues if he looked a little closer, which he rather did _not._

He wanted to push Rachel away and kick her in the face or something. Preferably something more gracious, but when he had hurt her enough - probably not possible to achieve _enough_ though - he would drag Blaine away from there and... find Neverland or something.

This was not good.

Not good.

Not good.

It was bad.

He did not want to see this.

Kurt laughed uncomfortably. "I think we've seen enough of that, thank you!" he said, trying to take his eyes off the kissers in front of him.

When Blaine and The Royal Bitch didn't stop, he clapped his hands close to their faces, and they parted, still smiling to each other.

Rachel laughed and leaned back, falling on Kurt.

"Looks like I've found myself a new duet partner!" she yelled.

"_Wooo!_" Blaine raised his cup and drank some more.

Everyone was happy.

Kurt had a Royal Bitch on his chest. The Royal Bitch smelled like cheap honey shampoo and pink.


	2. The PostParty Side Effects

**Author's Note:** I'm uploading this chapter too, mostly to get the story started. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two, or The Post-Party Side Effects.<strong>

Even if it seemed almost impossible to stick to the original plan, Blaine did sleep over at Kurt's place, as decided before they had went to the party.

When Kurt and Finn helped Blaine stay on his legs on the way to their front door, Finn gave Kurt a strange look. It was a look Kurt had never seen before, and he couldn't interpret his message at all.

Finn looked to Blaine and then to Kurt again, meaning, and then looked concerned. Kurt wrinkled his eyebrows and mouthed: _what?_

The moment slipped when they reached the door, and Kurt lead Blaine to his bedroom.

He led Blaine to his bedroom.

He led. Blaine. To his. Bedroom.

This meant nothing, of course, because they were simply Friends And Nothing More Than That. It still felt special and weird, though, in a very exciting way, when Kurt gently pushed Blaine into the room.

"Wow!" yelled Blaine when he looked around himself. "Is this your bedroom? It's _awesome!_"

"Shhh, be quiet" said Kurt in a low voice as he closed the door behind them. "Or, just... talk lower."

"Okay!" whispered Blaine and nodded violently.

He looked around once more, and then turned to Kurt.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Um..." Kurt bit his lip. "I guess... in my bed?"

"Yay!" yell-whispered Blaine and jumped on the bed. "Are you gonna sleep with me?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "_Blaine!_"

"Shhhhhhhhh" said Blaine, "talk lower."

"Okay, then how about this" whispered Kurt. "_Blaine!_"

Blaine looked satisfied. "Yes, good. What is it?"

"You just said- you just- just said-"

Blaine began to laugh. "Oh!" he said, way too loudly, "I said- ha ha ha, and you thought I said- oh my god."

He fell down on his back on the bed, and Kurt walked up and tried to shh him again, but there was no need. A couple of minutes later, Blaine had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>On Monday after classes, Blaine invited Kurt to go out for coffee. When they had arrived at the Lima Bean and got their coffee, Kurt asked how Blaine was doing.<p>

"What do you mean, the, uh..." Blaine picked up two sugar packages and poured sugar into his cup, "the post-party side effects?"

"Right" said Kurt. "Or, you know, hangover."

Blaine snorted out a brief laughter, and they went to sit down.

"I'm actually doing-" Blaine became interrupted when his cell phone began ringing. "Just a minute."

Kurt raised his coffee cup to his lips as he watched Blaine talk cheerfully to the yet unknown person on the other line.

"Yeah?" said Blaine. "Yeah, well... no. Sure. Absolutely."

Kurt sipped the coffee and wondered who was possibly making Blaine have a hard time to decide.

"No, no, no" said Blaine. "Okay. Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye."

He hung up and put his phone back in his inner pocket.

None of them said anything for a moment. Kurt opened his mouth to ask, but Blaine was quicker.

"So that was Rachel" he said. "She just asked me out."

Kurt almost spat out his coffee. "What?"

With a smile (a very gorgeous one too), Blaine looked down in his cup.

"She asked me out" he repeated.

"Who? The Roy- I mean, the Rachel? I mean, _Rachel_?"

Kurt began to laugh, but discontinued when he realised something.

"Wait" he said. "Why did you say yes?"

Blaine shrugged.

"But Blaine, you can't lead her on" said Kurt. "I mean, she clearly has a girl crush on you. That's cute and all, but..."

He couldn't end his sentence. Something was really wrong, because this wasn't Blaine acting as he usually did.

"But what?" asked Blaine. "When we kissed at the party... it felt good."

"Yes, it did, but you were drunk", explained Kurt. "You have to understand that everything feels wonderful when you're drunk."

"How do _you_ know? Have you ever even drunk anything?" asked Blaine, sounding suddenly and clearly irritated.

If that is how he wanted to play it, then _fine._

"In fact, I have" said Kurt, "in the beginning of last year, I- I drank a lot, actually."

He realised mid-sentence that "a lot" meant lots at one time, and that one time he had been miserable.

"Fine" said Blaine.

They stayed silent for a while. It was very awkward, and it gave Kurt time to feel how little he wanted to fight about this.

It was time to stop it all.

"My point is that you're gay" he said slowly, in a friendly voice. "You're kind of a mentor to me. You've helped me feel at least somewhat normal."

"Yeah?" said Blaine, wrinkling his forehead. "What if I'm not gay? I like Rachel, she's great."

"But you're gay, Blaine!"

This didn't seem to make the situation better.

"I guess I'm not, Kurt, okay?" said Blaine. "I guess I'm bi, or something."

Kurt sighed.


	3. The Only Date

**Author's Note:** It's in the middle of the night and I'm freaked out for school on Monday, so I needed to write, and it is - tam tam tam - the third chapter! Here, there story will part from canon and Kurt's anti campaign will begin.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three, or The Only Date.<strong>

"So how was yesterday?"

Blaine looked up from his coffee mug. "You mean with Rachel?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

It had taken him quite some time to wait for it - they had chatted about what seemed to every subject possible all the way from campus to the Lima Bean - but now he finally felt that it was time to pop the question. He couldn't deny that he was extremely curious.

Blaine shrugged. "It was fine" he said, stirring his coffee. "We went to see a musical, sang along to it, and we had dinner, and-"

He discontinued and his eyes fixed at Kurt's. "And it was just that, but it was, well, great."

He said fine first, why not stick to that word, instead of change it to "great". Stupid. Kurt tried to shake the jealousy off - it wouldn't make either of them any good - and fingered on his own cup.

"So" he said carefully, "did Rachel enjoy the night?"

At first, he almost thought Blaine would shake his head, but then - out of nowhere - a wide smile was placed on the pretty boy's face.

"You know, I really think so" said Blaine. "She said it might have been the alcohol" - he laughed - "but that she really had a good time."

Kurt nodded and pushed his lips to smile, even though his eyes probably didn't look even the slightest alive. "Sounds great" he said.

The conversation floated away, and they began discussing the Warblers song choices for Regionals instead. This topic cheered Kurt up a lot, and he told Blaine about all the ideas he had written down for them.

"It kind of sucks, doesn't it" said Blaine, "that I'm the lead singer and you have such great ideas for _your_ voice. I would love for us to perform them all, but I can't sing those."

Kurt smiled slightly. "That's your bisexual side talking" he said.

First, Blaine wrinkled an eyebrow in confusion, but then he laughed. "I guess so."

This wasn't exactly what Kurt had expected from that comment, or from Blaine, for that matter. By now, after the date with Rachel, Kurt thought Blaine would have realised how wrong he had been all along, and how gay he really was.

Well, not really like that, more like Blaine would have realised how stupid he had been and apologised to Kurt for messing everything up for a while.

Ugh. Since when was Kurt so bitter?

Oh, that's right. Since the boy he was in love with suddenly changed sexuality in the wrong direction.

"Did you kiss?"

Blaine's gaze was pierced to Kurt before the last word was finished.

"What?" he asked.

Kurt bit his lip. It hadn't been his intention to ask that. At least not _now_ - later, maybe. Yet he repeated himself.

"Did you kiss?"

"What kind of question is that?" said Blaine and seemed a bit irritated when he looked down into his medium drip again.

When none of them said anything for a while, he began to sip, then he mumbled something Kurt couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked.

With a deep sigh, Blaine raised his eyebrows, and still with his glance in his cup, he said: "_Okay, so maybe we kissed._"

"What?"

"You didn't hear me? I said-"

"No, I- I heard you."

Yes. He had heard him.

Yes. He had heard every word.

Yes. He had got the message.

Yes. Blaine had kissed Rachel. Again.

A sober kiss between The Boy of His Dreams and His Arch-Enemy.

Well, not arch-enemy, simply... okay, yes, arch-enemy was probably the right word, but not in a bad way, because Kurt and Rachel were friends. Good friends, even, and they had been since a while back. Kurt liked Rachel, enough, at least, and he could stand her for a very long time, compared to before, when he barely couldn't hear her speak at all.

Rachel was as talented as Kurt, and she knew how it was to be unappreciated and how it was to have an ice drink thrown in your face every day. Rachel was nice.

She also got every solo Kurt never got with the New Directions. She was also Mr. Schuester's favourite in the club. She had also dated Finn.

Finn, who Kurt had had a huge crush on. Maybe he had even been in love with Finn, but that didn't matter, did it, when Rachel Berry was around to take him, right in front of Kurt's eyes.

No, Rachel was not _nice._ Not now she wasn't. She was horrible right now.

Blaine tilted his head to look directly up Kurt's face.

"Kurt, I know we said-"

"It's fine" said Kurt, looking up with a probably creepy smile on his face. "You're both my friends, it's all fine, very fine. Hey, I need to go. I need to make a couple of phone calls, write essays, practice... those kinds of things."

He raised from the table and threw a last look at Blaine.

"Okay?"

Blaine hesitated. "Are you really okay with this, Kurt? Because if you're not, we can talk about-"

"No, thanks." Kurt looked away and shook his head. "I mean, there's nothing to talk about and I got all these essays to call- I mean, phone calls to write, so bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

Even if Blaine said something after that, Kurt didn't hear it. He could only hear his own thoughts circle around in his head, and they didn't tell him any good stories, that was for sure.

This is not good, they said, this is terrible and it needs to end before it gets worse.

Calm down though, they said too, because all we need is a plan. A really good one.

And sure as hell, Kurt had a plan, and just like any original Kurt Hummel plan, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Hi!"<p>

Rachel sounded very excited to get a call from him, and after polite greetings and How Are You Holding Up-talk, Kurt cleared his throat.

"So I heard you were on a date with Blaine, huh" he said. "How did it go?"

He leaned his back against the wall and listened. To be sure nobody would catch him during the phone call, he had sneaked into one of the restrooms in Dalton Academy's hallways. It was disgusting - he didn't like public restrooms, and he almost never used them - but it was definitely necessary.

"It went great!" exclaimed Rachel with what could actually have been a _squeal._ Kurt kept his cell phone a couple of inches away from his ear.

"We even kissed" continued Rachel, "and it was so, so wonderful! _He_ was wonderful. We share so many interests. And did you know he loves musicals just as much as I do?"

Of course I do, thought Kurt, and of course he does, he's _Blaine._

"Well, he may have mentioned that at some point" he joked and Rachel giggled.

"It feels so great that I've got _him_ now" she said. "I mean, with all the time I've wasted chasing after Finn this year- it's crazy we didn't find each other earlier."

"I talked to Blaine and he didn't like the date" said Kurt hurriedly. It wasn't meant to slip out in such a unprofessional manner, but he couldn't help it. It was painful to hear her talk about _having _Blaine. As if he was some kind of trophy, sitting on the shelf beside all Rachel's other trophies.

And so, Kurt actually pictured a miniature Blaine on a shelf with giant, golden trophies around him. He began to laugh.

"Wait- what's so funny?" said Rachel, a bit demanding.

Kurt cleared his throat, keeping the picture of mini Blaine in his mind. "Sorry. But you heard me - Blaine told me he didn't enjoy the date at all. In fact, he said that it was something of a pity date."

He almost could hear Rachel's mouth widen on the other side of the line. _Success._

"That's not possible" she said, "we- we kissed. He asked me out."

"Yes, well, maybe it was just the alcohol talking" suggested Kurt.

"No, I mean, on Saturday" explained Rachel. "He asked me out again, for a second date. But I can't believe he- he didn't have fun? He said it was so nice and- and-"

Hold up. A second date? Blaine hadn't mentioned that.

"I need to call him and ask if-"

"No, no, no" said Kurt and suddenly became desperate. "Don't _call_ him. Why don't you just show up for this- uh- second date and wait for him to show up? If he doesn't, then I guess... well."

"That would just make me feel stupid" said Rachel.

True. All the more reason to do it.

"How about this" she said. "Could you maybe set us up for coffee or something this week? You know, you could tell Blaine that I want to talk to him over a cup of caffeine."

Er-let-me-think-about-it-no-thanks.

"Can I come too?"

You are doing so great, Kurt. Way to go. Or you know, not.

"I mean, or else it could be weird" he explained. "I would say that me and Blaine are going out for coffee, and then you can show up."

"Oh! That sounds great!" said Rachel, excited again. "Text me when it's all set, okay?"

They ended the call, and Kurt hung up. He turned around to face the restroom's mirror. His eyes fixed on his own reflection for a couple of moments, before he sighed deeply.

Crap.


	4. All The Other Dates

**Author's Note:** I honestly don't blame you if you find this chapter confusing or boring or whatever. That's because [personal issues not even I care about], but it would mean a lot if you left a review before you leave.  
>Thank you all for reading, I'm very happy you are! <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four, or All The Other Dates.<strong>

Even if Kurt never thought it actually would happen, signs began to show up right before his eyes - signs telling him that Blaine and Rachel were dating.

Not only was it because of the fact that whenever Kurt called Tina, or went out for coffee with Mercedes, or watched TV with Finn, they all would tell him the very same thing - everything Rachel talked about nowadays was Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. Without exceptions.

"I can't believe she always has new things to say about him" said Mercedes when they sat at the Lima Bean. "At first it was only just what they had done during their dates, but now..."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's what they _say_ and what she _thinks_ during them" she finished.

"Please don't quote" hurried Kurt.

Mercedes smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no, I try not to remember it all."

They paused the conversation to sip their coffee and, for Kurt's part, think.

"So what's your plan?"

He looked up, surprised. "What?"

With a shrug, Mercedes began to stir her coffee.

"Don't you always have a plan when these things happen?" she asked.

Kurt jerked his head.

"Give her another makeover, why don't you" suggested Mercedes and laughed briefly.

Kurt joined her laughter, but discontinued suddenly - it was actually quite possible to trick the gullible Rachel into something of the sort a second time. Apparently, Mercedes noticed and could see what he thought.

"Oh no" she said. "Don't you even. That was just a joke. What you need, is a real plan. A new one."

And she was right, very right. It was becoming clear to everyone that Rachel was invested in this relationship, in a way only she could be (creepily much, that is). The question was, of course, how invested Blaine was.

Kurt smiled. "I've got this" he said. "I saw this one in Mean Girls."

* * *

><p>"How's it going, then?"<p>

Blaine raised his eyes from the books. "Excuse me?"

"How's it going with Rachel?" asked Kurt without looking up from his essay, but also without caring about it.

"It's- fine" said Blaine, and continued to read.

"Just 'fine'...?"

Their eyes met when they both leered to each other. Blaine seemed both confused and somewhat displeased with the question.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged and looked down again. Like there wasn't a worry in the world, he said: "Well, I just thought that 'fine' sounded very, you know... unstable."

At this, Blaine pushed his books to the side and leaned forward. "Okay" he said. "Something's obviously going on, so just tell me."

"What do you want me to tell you?" mumbled Kurt to his paper. "That it seems like Rachel is ready to marry you, while you just think it's 'fine'? Then, there you have it."

He knew that these words could make Blaine react in two different ways, and two ways only. Either he would become irritated, and sass at Kurt; or, Blaine would - as Kurt would put it, and he did - do "a typical Finn". Suck it up and believe everything anybody would tell him, that is.

Obviously, Kurt hoped for the second reaction. But to see that, he needed to look up.

And fortunately for Kurt, Blaine seemed to take in the information.

"'Ready to marry me'" he said and wrinkled his eyebrows. "She's a little- forward, yeah, but..."

Kurt nodded. "Forward is an understatement."

When he could see that what he said actually went straight into Blaine's mind, Kurt suddenly felt a little bad. It sure wasn't right to say such bad things about Rachel - especially considering they weren't true. Not _completely,_ at least.

It was time for the next step.

"Blaine... my friend" said Kurt in a businesslike voice as he put down his pen. "Have you really thought this whole- dating Rachel idea through?"

With a tense expression, Blaine sighed.

"We've talked about this, Kurt" he said. "I can date whoever I like."

"You make it sound like I'm your dad or something" said Kurt and sighed too, before continuing. "What I'm saying, is that you are- you're _curious,_ Blaine. Curious about how it would be to date a girl, am I right?"

Blaine's lips tightened.

"I've never dated a guy" he mumbled. "I'm curious about that too, but I don't date the first boy I meet just because."

Sadly, but point taken, thought Kurt, and noted that Blaine actually seemed to _have_ thought this through.

"Well" said Kurt, voice shaking slightly. "Well, I'm just thinking that it would be wrong to lead her on."

Blaine opened his mouth, but closed it again; _I'm listening._

"What if you rememb-" Kurt bit his lip, "what if you _realized_ that you are gay? Again, I mean, that would break Rachel's heart!"

While Kurt probably looked as if he tried to win a staring contest, Blaine seemed to be drowned in his own thoughts.

This is working, thought Kurt, hopeful, as he waited for a reaction.

Suddenly, Blaine began to gather his books. He raised from the table.

"I'm not talking about this with you any more" he said.

And with those words hanging in the air, he left.

Kurt wrinkled an eyebrow. "_What was that...?_"

* * *

><p>"What did you tell Blaine about me?"<p>

Kurt felt confused. "What?" he said sleepily.

"Blaine told me that you have problems with us dating!" said Rachel on the other line. "Wait- are you _jealous_?"

Kurt loathed that satisfied voice she always had whenever something became dramatic in just that normal amount that she liked. It was like he knew that she was excited, but she tried to act as if it was awful, oh so very awful.

When Rachel had called him, about 48 seconds earlier, Kurt had been on his way to go to bed. He had even put his pajamas on, when his cell phone ringed, and a light voice of a teenage girl nearly blew his ear out.

"What are you talking about" he mumbled, trying to think clearly. It didn't seem to work.

"You know what I'm talking about" said Rachel. "But see, this time, I win."

_That_ sure woke him up. Kurt couldn't help himself from gaping widely. "_Excuse me?_"

"Well" said Rachel nonchalantly, "you're always the one who wins, Kurt, isn't that right? You get everything, all-"

"Solos?" suggested Kurt and felt anger fill his chest. "Boys? Privileges? Love? Two parents?"

He paused.

"Yeah. Of course I do" he finished.

Rachel fell silent for quite a long moment, but then said, slowly: "Kurt..."

"Good night, Rachel."

He hung up.

That's fantastic - now Blaine knew what he was trying to do; Rachel was either extremely angry or pitying him; and Kurt himself felt like crap.

Maybe it was just time to let it sink in.

Blaine and Rachel were dating, and they were-

They were in love with each other.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Kurt."<p>

Mercedes tried to catch his eyes, but Kurt wouldn't let her. She leaned over the table and patted his shoulder.

He smiled slightly. "It's fine" he said, looking down.

"I'm sure there's some kind of way to fix this" said Mercedes encouragingly. "And if there's not, then you _will_ get-"

"Hi, ladies!"

Rachel's joyful voice made them both jump in their seats. With a bright smile, she danced around the table and sat down. It took a moment for Kurt to notice that she was dragging Blaine after her. He waved to Kurt.

"Hi there" mumbled Kurt.

When Blaine had sat down between Rachel and Mercedes, Rachel began her spoken-of story parade.

"Me and Blaine" she paused and looked at him, "my boyfriend, I mean" - she turned to Kurt and Mercedes again - "have just been on the best date ever! I repeat - ever! We went to the theater and saw this musical, that I have never seen before, but it was great, and then we went to Breadstix-"

Kurt almost felt how he checked out and tried to give Blaine a meaning look, but when Blaine's eyes were nailed onto Rachel, and his mouth was curled up in a smile - Kurt realized that he had lost him.

He had lost Blaine to Rachel. Just like he had lost everything else to her too.

But he wasn't going to let this happen again. It was time for a real plan. He just needed to wait for something good to come up, something that he could use - as they said in Mean Girls.


	5. The Favor

****Author's Note:** **I've been writing a little on and off today, by hand, that is. Therefore, the chapters are really short, because... they looked like they were like three pages long when I wrote them, but they turned out to be barely one page. So sue me.  
>Have two chapters, will you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five, or The Favor<strong>

It was true that Blaine no longer was labeled "Kurt's Friend" (or Boyfriend, if one would listen to Puck), but instead "Rachel's Boyfriend". As much as this annoyed Kurt, he had to try not to do anything stupid.

"Like what?" he asked Mercedes after she had given him the advice.

"Like breaking her face" she said. "I know how hard it can be to resist it, 'cause I've been there."

Kurt chuckled.

"How about I make her _fall and break her talent_" he suggested.

Mercedes laughed. "How about it."

No matter how little Kurt showed it, this was, in fact, getting serious. Earlier, he had been jealous, and he had used all kinds of excuses to cover up the fact that he wanted to be with Blaine.

Now, it was not only that. Now, Rachel had proved herself to be a witch, and not the good, Idina Menzel kind. Now, she had more or less begun driving Blaine away from Kurt, and while that made Kurt's chances of ever crawling into Blaine's heart very small, it also affected their friendship in an incredibly bad way.

Kurt was impatient, desperate and very pissed off. However, he had no idea how soon an opportunity would show up - right in front of his eyes.

* * *

><p>It wasn't like Kurt had thought he would never talk to Blaine again, but he couldn't deny that he became pleasantly surprised when it happened.<p>

He had been the only one left in the Dalton Academy's common room. It was almost midnight, when all of a sudden, Blaine walked in.

"Kurt?" he said, and sounded mildly surprised to see him.

Kurt gazed at him. "Hello there, Mr Rachel Berry" he said with a friendly smile; actually joking about it. "Come and sit."

"What are you doing awake so so late?" asked Blaine, as he walked up to Kurt's table to take a seat across from him.

"I'm studying" explained Kurt as if that had been obvious.

"But it's almost twelve A.M.?" said Blaine and nearly sounded sleepy.

"There will always be more homework, or at least so it appears" said Kurt, but shoved his books to the side. "You're not studying. Why are _you_ up?"

Blaine discontinued a shrug, and then leaned over to rest his elbows on the table between them.

"Kurt" he said hesitatingly, "we are- friends, right?"

"I was hoping we were" said Kurt and nodded.

"Maybe even- best friends?"

Blaine's eyes looked worried for a moment, but found their way back.

"Right?"

Probably looking absolutely too excited and hopeful, Kurt nodded. "Of course" he said.

Seeming almost relieved, Blaine exhaled.

"Okay, then" he said, "since we've always been honest with each other- I need to ask you for something."

Plenty of XXX rated thoughts appeared in Kurt's mind, but he tried to push them away. This wasn't the right time to be hormonal.

"Fine" he said. "What is it? You can tell me, whatever it is."

Blaine nodded.

But he didn't say anything.

Kurt's heart began to race. He almost couldn't remember (but of course he could) the last time Blaine had been this serious.

"Rachesnvitdmetowedn."

Kurt blinked many times quickly. "Wait, _what?_"

Blaine took a deep breath, and then said, slower than necessary: "Rachel- has- invited- me- to- go- to- a- wedding- with- her."

Even if it stung a little, you know, very much, Kurt tried to sound as careless as possible.

"How nice" he said.

With a short chuckle, Blaine relaxed. "As her date, not her- future husband" he said.

Although that had been obvious, it calmed Kurt down a shameful lot.

"So what's the problem?" he asked. "Doesn't she have any nice suit?"

Blaine stuck out his tongue. "She's wearing a dress and I'm happy she is."

They didn't say anything a while. Kurt began doodling in his notebook. Blaine swallowed.

"I need you to give me dancing lessons."


	6. The Opportunity

**Chapter Six, or The Opportunity**

Kurt couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Sshhh!" Blaine looked panicked. "It's late!"

Kurt nodded and tried to hold back the laughter. "Okay" he said with bubbly voice. "Okay. Seriously. Dancing lessons - you? From _ me?_"

Blaine sighed.

"Rachel doesn't want me to- dance" he said, "she wants me to _waltz._"  
>Kurt found no description of how extremely amusing it was to picture Blaine dancing waltz. Then again, he realized how hard it was to imagine that Blaine did <em>not<em> know how to waltz.

"That's some paradox..."

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine. "You can waltz, right? I mean, didn't you teach Finn how to-?"

"Yes" answered Kurt. "I just find it- weird that you don't know how to dance it."

Blaine snorted out a laughter.

"What, just because I go to an expensive boarding school with uniforms, you think I know how to waltz?"

To this, Kurt simply replied with a meaning look at him.

Then he gathered his books. "Time to go to bed" said Kurt.

"Will you at least think about it?" asked Blaine and sounded somewhat desperate which, creepily enough, pleased Kurt. "It would help me a lot."

Kurt raised with his bag on his shoulder. He looked down on Blaine.

"Fine. I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>It was with something like an epiphany that Kurt woke up the next morning. The last thing he had thought of the night before, was also the first thing he thought of when he woke up; the wedding. Or rather, the dancing lessons.<p>

Of course, he thought to himself. Of course I have to agree to this great opportunity.

If he would play his cards right, these dancing lessons could turn his own, Blaine's and maybe even Rachel's worlds around - and to Kurt's favor.

Before their first class of the day, Kurt found Blaine standing in one of the school's hallways, talking to David. When they noticed Kurt pacing up to them, they exchanged a "see you at Warbler's practice", and then Blaine turned to Kurt. David walked away, with a strange expression on his face.

"Good morning, Kurt."

Blaine seemed cheerful, and so Kurt pointed out to him.

"Well, I was hoping you would come bearing gifts" he said. "Good news, I mean."

Kurt smiled and gave him a sneaky look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Actually, Blaine shot him a kind of smile that Kurt hadn't seen in quite a while; a charming one.

"I'm not telling you again" he said. "Have you decided if you-"

"I have" said Kurt, and took a dramatic, deep breath. "Yes, Blaine Anderson, I will give you dancing lessons."

He giggled softly, and Blaine spelled out: "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

Then he jerked his head.

"But, you know- thank you."

Blaine eyed his wristwatch, and mumbled something like a curse. "I gotta go to class now" he said, and turned half way around, but froze.

"When's the wedding?"

Blaine threw a look over his shoulder. "It's in four weeks" he said. "Tell me when you've got time and- yeah."

"Yeah" mumbled Kurt as he left.

* * *

><p>It took quite some strength for Kurt not to call Rachel and tell her how messed up her little fantasy would be and how soon.<p>

Patience, he thought. And courage, of course. Lots of courage.


	7. The First Dancing Lesson

**Author's Note:** It took me quite some time to write this one, but now it's finished. This is the first chapter in which I decided to first write it in Swedish, and then translate it afterward. Please tell me in your review if it's better written this way, or if I should simply continue writing the chapters originally in English.  
>Thank you and enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven, or The First Dancing Lesson.<strong>

Despite it took a somewhat great amount of confused texts during classes, Kurt and Blaine finally agreed on a time for a first dancing lesson.

After the weeks last rehearsal with the Warblers, it was actually time for Kurt to go home, but it happened to be right then he had promised Blaine to have the first lesson. Kurt was shamelessly excited over simply the thought of spending an hour or two alone with Blaine – dancing, too.

When the club had sung and danced through about thirty-eleven Katy Perry songs, the hour actually seemed to end. Impatiently, Kurt waved good-bye and exchanged some "have a nice weekend", before he finally could close the door and know that the only ones left were him and Blaine.

The only ones left were him and Blaine. Oh. Okay. That didn't produce any nervous emotions whatsoever. Not at all.

Slowly, he turned around. Blaine stood closer to a corner and fiddled with the club's stereo. Kurt couldn't really interpret if he was also nervous, or if he maybe felt a little uncomfortable.

"Shall we begin, then?" said Kurt, a little high-pitched, when he walked up to Blaine. "We might need to move the couches a little bit, but then we'll be fine."

Blaine nodded, and they began to refurnish in almost complete silence. When Kurt thought they had enough space, Blaine still hadn't uttered a word. In an attempt to not let it bother him, Kurt walked up to the stereo and put in a CD he had brought especially for this hour. He had even picked out all the songs. Maybe he was over ambitious, but Blaine would indeed not learn less than everything Kurt could teach him.

When the music – an instrumental melody with common time – had began to play, Kurt placed himself across from Blaine and caught his eyes.

"Shall we?"

Blaine nodded and held up his hands. If his face didn't say anything about his thoughts, then indeed did his hands – they shivered slightly and looked completely misplaced in the air between Blaine and Kurt.

With a brief laughter, Kurt took one step closer to Blaine. He grabbed the shaky hands and placed one – not without trying for his life to not shudder visibly – on his hip, and the other one stayed in Kurt's hand.

Kurt had held hands with Blaine before, even though it might be a sinful way to look at it. It wasn't very new to feel the warmth from Blaine's hand hold Kurt's, but it still felt exciting. It was, after all, not just any hand, but Blaine's hand. The most special of them all.

After some unsorted mumbling, they began, and Kurt would afterward remember the upcoming fifty minutes as some of the most embarrassing in his life – which really said something about just how embarrassing it had been.

* * *

><p>Blaine was good at dancing, even though it wasn't his expert area, and he danced himself through almost the entire songs he sang with the Warblers. He was also a quick learner – he knew so many lyrics that he himself probably couldn't count them all. In addition, Blaine was very confident and determined when he was about to learn something new, at least during the Warblers rehearsals. Still, not even the shadow of one of these qualities was seen during his first dancing lesson with Kurt.<p>

Kurt had noticed that Blaine was slightly unfocused in the start, but it had just gotten worse when Kurt tried to share a little history lesson. Since it hadn't seemed topical, and Blaine had pointed out that they didn't have much time, Kurt had ignored the trivia. Instead he had decided to show Blaine how to dance in common time with another person, but it turned out to be harder than expected.

Blaine had been simply _clumsy._ It was a quality Kurt never had seen with him earlier, but he had seemed extremely insecure and just _clumsy._ Kurt almost had a hard time to get this together in his mind, but accepted it and decided that Blaine didn't know _anything_ about waltz. At all.

The entire lesson had, short story, been awkward, and after ending it a little earlier than planned, they had parted with one uncomfortable wave each. Kurt noticed at then that Blaine's face had turned into a deeply pink color. At almost any other occasion that Kurt could imagine, he would have thought of it as cute, but this had absolutely not been a time like that.

_This_ had been a time when Blaine had tripped over Kurt and brought them both down to the floor. They had laid their for way too long, even if it hadn't been long at all, and even though none of them really moved, Kurt had felt a sudden warmth through his entire body – a warmth that soon had concentrated fully on one part of him that was about exactly under his waist.

"Crap" he had mumbled and quickly pushed Blaine away, as carefully as he could.

Now, Kurt lived in fear for the thought of the possibility that Blaine actually had had the time to notice what- uh, what happened with Kurt's lower regions when Blaine was too close to him.

* * *

><p>During the weekend, Kurt feared for his life that horrible moment when he was going to have to meet Blaine again, only because of how extremely tense it would become between them. Even worse, if Blaine had <em>noticed.<em> Maybe he would become completely discouraged, and say that he didn't want any more lessons from Kurt, and that it would be fore the best if their friendship took a little break. Then they would never ever speak to each other again, and Kurt's time at Dalton would be even more insecure and without Blaine, unbearable.

The weekend went by way too fast, and Kurt thought himself only to sit in the garage and roll his thumbs for the entire Friday night and the Saturday. On Sunday, when Kurt was just on his way to sit down at the diner table with his family, the phone ringed. He exchanged looked with his father, Carole and Finn; _do you expect a call?_ His dad shrugged.

"I'll take it" he said and went out to the hall.

Kurt sat down at the table beside Finn and began to fill his plate with Carole's spoken-of chicken salad. When he was ready to start eating – and Finn had gotten through half a portion already – his father called him from the hall and said he had a phone call from Blaine.

Kurt went out to the hall, and with a smile on his face he thought that it sounded so casual, as if it happened often: "It's Blaine!"

He took a deep breath and waited for his dad to go back to the kitchen, before Kurt put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt. It's Blaine."

Of course it was Blaine – his voice was of that kind that Kurt would know always and wherever.

"Blaine" he said knowingly, "what do you- uh, what do you want?"

"Well, I would just want-" began Blaine, but interrupted himself and started over. "Can we have the next dancing lesson this Tuesday? After classes, I mean. If you still want to."

Another one? Oh my, my, my. That was unexpected.

"Sure" answered Kurt, but smiled then and leaned the phone away to say with very loud voice: "Fine, Blaine! I will give you dancing lessons, because I know how much you enjoy ballet!"

He could hear laughter from the kitchen, and with an even wider smile, he put the phone back to his ear.

"What was _that?_" asked Blaine and sounded almost as if he smiled too. "What's with the ballet?"

"I'm simply entertaining my family" said Kurt. "But Tuesday, you say?"

"Absolutely" said Blaine. "We might need- kind of many lessons."

"Oh, stop, only a couple."

"I suck."

Kurt really tried to come up with something encouraging. "Yes, you do."

"Then I'll see you" said Blaine with a friendly tone that told Kurt that he actually seemed to look forward to it.

"It will be fun" said Kurt.

"I'll try not to fall over you this time."

_Oh good lord, he had noticed._

Kurt swallowed deeply and gave up a brief laughter. "Rather" he said.

They ended the conversation and Kurt went back to his family at the dinner table. When he sat down, his father asked him what "dancing lessons" implied. Slightly bitterly, Kurt answered: "Blaine are going with Rachel to some wedding in a few weeks, and he wanted me to help him with his waltz skills."

He met his father's eyes. "He has none" added Kurt.

With a careful smile, his dad continued to eat. There was something thick lying in the air, and ultimately, Carole made it clear what it was, when she popped the question.

"Are they still dating?"

Both Kurt and Finn looked up from their plates.

"They are" said Kurt.

"Yes" answered Finn.

Kurt shot him a glance. He should have known earlier – even though Finn had Quinn nowadays, he was obviously not satisfied with having her only. Rachel feelings were probably still left somewhere underneath that striped sweater. Kurt couldn't say he understood Finn, but then again, Finn hadn't ever really been sensible.

But another dancing lesson, anyway. It could be- interesting. In addition, Kurt needed to use some sort of move soon, or else Blaine would surely be lost from his grip.


	8. It's Okay

**Author's Note:** Hi again. Yeah, it's me. Yeah, it's this fanfic.  
>Even if it's been about two weeks since my last update on this fic, I don't have much to say.<br>I'm kind of improvising. I think I had a plan, but it- yeah, well, it changed.  
>The thing with this fic is basically improvisation, so I hope it works.<p>

This chapter is filled with PMS!Kurt. I'm not sure how that happened.

Drop of a review, will you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight, or It's Okay.<strong>

"Do you want to go and grab a coffee?"

Kurt was in the act of gathering various cassettes and sheet music, when the question was asked. There was only himself and Blaine left in the rehearsal room, which only could mean one thing (sadly).

The dancing lesson had gone good. It was the second one in the line, and compared to their first, Blaine had done fantastic this time, even though he had mixed up the steps a couple of times.

Fallen over (or _for,_ for that matter) Kurt, he hadn't done, anyway.

Kurt drew the bag with the cassettes in it, over his shoulder and turned directly to Blaine. "Shall we?"

To drink coffee had never before been so- mixed. Blaine was silent in the start, but when Kurt changed the subject – from dance steps and weddings, to a musical marathon he had planned to have with Mercedes – it changed drastically. He was soon leaned forward and looked at Kurt with deep interest in the subject.

"It will probably just be a couple, three movies, I think" said Kurt. "I'm thinking _Chicago_, maybe _Rocky Horror_-"

"_Chicago?_" exclaimed Blaine. "I love that movie!" He let his hands fall on top of Kurt's.

To this, Kurt reacted by opening his mouth to say something, anything, but his thoughts shot away to his hands. Blaine's were so warm against his own, and it felt as if they warmed Kurt's heart too.

Oh. That's really cheesy.

When their eyes met, Blaine smiled – obviously uncomfortable – and drew his hands back.

"I'm sorry" he said lowly. "I didn't mean to."

"Reflex?" suggested Kurt.

"Reflex! Exactly" said Blaine hurriedly and raised his cup of coffee to his lips.

Just when it seemed as if he was going to take a sip of the coffee, he lowered the cup again, with eyes set on Kurt. Intensely, sort of, and Kurt forced himself not to show how much he shuddered in appeasement.

"I mean, I was thinking about Rachel" he explained. "That's why I- your hands-"

Kurt nodded and gave him a somewhat meaning smile – it sounded promising. It did.

"I mean, I didn't mean that I think of you as-" Blaine was remarkably stressed out and uncomfortable. "As I think of my girlfriend- I mean-"

He sighed heavily and buried his face in one of his hands.

"I understand, Blaine" said Kurt calmly and took a sip of his own coffee. "It's okay."

It really was. It wasn't like Blaine had had – or shown signs of having – feelings for Kurt ever before. Of course it was okay.

Blaine looked at him. Something in his eyes said that it was certainly not okay, but Kurt felt confused as to what had created _such_ a spectacle.

For a short moment they were both very silent. Blaine slurped soundlessly on his medium drip. It wasn't unpleasant, just- less pleasant than before.

Kurt suddenly felt forced to break the silence, whatever it would cost him.

"Do you want to come?"

Blaine wrinkled a dark eyebrow; _what?_

"To my place, I mean" explained Kurt.

It looked as if Blaine's coffee was trying to escape his mouth.

Dear lord.

"For the musical marathon, I mean" clarified Kurt. "It will be next Saturday."

After having finished his coffee in one single draft, Blaine smiled slightly and friendly to Kurt.

"I'd love to" he said.

Kurt smiled back.

_Calm down,_ he told his heart, which had went off in an incredible speed. _We know what those smiles mean._

He glanced at Blaine. _Nothing._

* * *

><p>It was with a wide smile on his very own lips, that Kurt stepped inside his home a couple of hours later. Carole stood in the hallway with a vacuum cleaner and instantly noticed Kurt's satisfied look.<p>

She turned off the vacuum cleaner and leaned her hip in her hand with a teasing expression.

"Hello there."

Kurt waved a bit lamely in her direction while he hung his coat up.

She cleared her throat, and he turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Tell me everything" lured Carole.

Despite the fact that Kurt could have chosen to pretend like nothing was going on, it felt as if it couldn't be helped – he clenched his fists and jumped in joy.

"Blaine are coming here next weekend!" he almost squealed. "On sing-along night!"

The smile on Carole's lips sunk visibly, and Kurt froze.

"What?" he asked, insecure.

Carole wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth, but seemed to change her mind.

"Uh, Kurt, what do you say about sitting down for a little talk?" she suggested and nodded in direction of the kitchen.

Oh god no.

Kurt shook his head violently. "No thanks, me and dad have already- had _that_ conversation. It was after Blaine was here last time."

He received an entertained look, and Carole chuckled.

"Not _that_" she said.

She walked to the kitchen, and Kurt sneaked after her – scared to death but at the same time shamefully curious.

They sat down on chairs across to each other, and to that point, Kurt thought that it actually reminded him _very much_ of _that_ conversation.

Carole itched herself in the back of her neck, a little troubled-looking, and leaned her elbows against the table.

"Kurt" she said, "am I completely wrong, or is Blaine together with Rachel?"

Kurt blinked a couple of times.

"You are correct" he said.

Carole smiled compassionately. "I think it's time to accept that."

Kurt wasn't sure he understood what she meant.

"I- _have_ accepted it" he said. "They are waving their relationship right in front of my eyes, at all times. Extremely annoying."

With a short sigh, Carole turned a bit in her chair.

"Honey, I think you need to re-think this" she said slowly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

_Get?_ Thought Kurt, a little pouting. _I think I already have gotten hurt._

He swallowed deeply.

"It's just a little hard" he said. "I just _know_ that it's not the real Blaine there when he's with her, or talking with her. He says almost nothing, and it feels like-" He hesitated. "-like I need to save him. Sort of..."

Carole took a deep breath and released her eyes from him for a while. She seemed thoughtful, and so she looked up on him again.

"You know, Finn won't tell me what happened between him and Rachel, but I can tell you this one thing." She lowered her voice and made a disliking grimace. "I don't know what it's with Quinn, really. She's polite, sure, sure, and she's been so good to Finn before, but-"

"Except for when she, you know. The baby" Kurt reminded her daringly.

Carole nodded though. "She's bossing my son around, and I'm actually not entirely sure if I like it."

Okay. Uh. Thank you for the information.

Kurt had no clue what he was supposed to answer her with. A tiny, unbelievable theory grew in his mind, and when Carole didn't say anything, he asked carefully:

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but- are you saying that you actually are _supporting_ my- uh- break-up campaign against Blaine and Rachel?"

It didn't really seem to be the right formulation, but Carole jerked her head.

"Rachel did at least seem to make him happy" she said and raised from her chair. "I support nothing here. Just... take care."

Before she left the kitchen, their eyes met again, and she winked at Kurt.

Lightly shaken from what just had happened, Kurt got up to his room to lay down. When he lied there in his bed, with eyes on the ceiling, he thought so much he almost could hear the wheels spin in his head.

He picked up his cell phone from the pocket of his pants and looked in his calendar.

Two weeks left until the wedding.

Something told him that if Blaine went there, Kurt would never have a chance with him again.

The clock was ticking.

* * *

><p>He woke up hastily and unwillingly by hearing a strong melody ring directly into his ear. Confusedly, his hand traveled around until he lifted his head and found his phone under his ear.<p>

The sleep in his eyes made it almost impossible to interpret the text on the screen. He chose to simply answer.

"Mm-lo?" he said.

"Oh, darn, did I wake you up?" asked Blaine. "You sound so-"

"Nah, I've just been using a lot of drugs" mumbled Kurt, "that's what I do every weekend and the whole weekend, didn't you know?"

Blaine exhaled, as if he had actually believed him somewhere in the middle of the sentence.

"I'm sorry" he said. "But I need to talk to you."

"Shoot" said Kurt sleepily and shuffled in the bed, again with his sight to the ceiling.

"The wedding is in two weeks."

_I'm aware of that,_ thought Kurt. _Apparently and obviously more than you are._

"I can't dance if my life depended on it, but- uh- I-"

Blaine cut the sentence, but never really continued it. Kurt began to think he had hung up.

"Are you still there?" he asked.

"M-hm."

Silence again. What did he want? Just because he was pretty and wonderful in all ways possible, didn't mean Kurt couldn't get irritated with him. Especially when he had interrupted Kurt's princess sleep.

"Rachel says that you like me" he said lowly.

Kurt sat up in his bed.

"Excuse me?"

"Rachel says that you-"

"I _heard_ you" almost hissed Kurt. "You know this already, but what does _Rachel_ have to do with it? It's not her place to stick her nose in! But then again, she sticks her nose into everything-"

"Kurt" said Blaine slowly. "Calm down. Okay? I didn't know that you _like_ me, I thought you _liked_ me. Before."

Kurt was angry, pouty, surly, all that could describe the terrible mood he was in; newly awaken as he was, and pissed off at Rachel as he – as for usual – was. He just wanted to yell at Blaine, wanted to scream that "what does it matter?" and "if it's so fucking uncomfortable for you, then you can just ignore me forever!" but since it would solve nothing, and make him sound like a ten-year-old girl in the process, he tried to calm his impulses.

"And- how does that change the situation?" he asked.

Blaine sighed.

"Rachel wants to come on the musical night" he said. "Is that okay?"

Kurt swallowed.

_NO. IT'S NOT._

"Of course" he said. "It's okay."


	9. Change of SeasonsIn Which Kurt Succeeds

**Author's Note:** Hello there.  
>I wrote a second chapter this weekend, it's crazy, I don't even know what- anyway.<br>So this chapter is the longest so far, and I have no idea how I just did that, because I simply sat down, put on the Easy A soundtrack and went on some sort of writing spree. Hallelujah, or whatever you say in these situations. Thank you, Grilled Cheesus. Yeah.

After posting chapter eight, I was stunned. I got more reviews than ever, and plenty of new readers! It makes me indescribably happy, and I think you should know that it means like this -holds out arms until they disconnect from my body- much! I don't even- well. THANK YOU. HUGS.

This chapter is confusing, I know. I wrote it in English, without translating, so it might suck. I seriously don't know, I have a feeling it's quite good. Also, I have begun to plan out the development and ending for this fic, and it's feels pretty nice right now, so.

ANYWAY.  
>Enjoy this and please pick on my grammar and tell me what you think of it after reading! Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter nine, or Change of SeasonsIn Which Kurt Succeeds Without Really Trying.**

The next few days went past very slowly, which of course was supposed to be an advantage for Kurt. After all, he still wasn't entirely sure how this Anti Blaine-dating-Rachel Campaign would go down, so considering time actually had decided to slow down, this would make him more confident. It did not. Instead, the week brought other things, such as suspicions of Blaine hiding something.

It began when Blaine sent Kurt a text for maybe the seventh time in two days, saying he wanted to meet up and talk. Even though all of the messages hadn't requested the same thing, at least three had, and it made Kurt not being able to help himself from wondering. So on Tuesday afternoon, the first time Kurt had had time to do things other than studying, he went ahead and asked.

The question interrupted Blaine's babbling about their Regionals set list, and Kurt was aware, but still, it shut Blaine up fascinatingly quickly, and they simply sat there in the coffee shop, staring at each other for a moment. Kurt noticed something in Blaine's eyes that he had seen before, but never on that particular person. It was an expression he himself probably wore often, and it mostly meant something on the line of "crap, I'm being seen-through, I have to come up with an excuse, however bad it is". This made Kurt stare even more intensely at Blaine, until he almost could see smoke coming out of the other boy's ears.

"Blaine" said Kurt in what could have been an attempt to pull him back into reality again.

"What did you say?" Blaine was seemingly, well, shaken. Like Kurt had slapped him, not interrupted his repetitive talks about his own solos.

With a soundless sigh, Kurt repeated the question, "what's going on?"

At this, Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked as if he had no idea what Kurt was talking about, and it was incredibly irritating, although Kurt hadn't expected anything else out of the boy who had been acting as if he had had a gun pointed to his head for the last fifteen minutes.

"You're babbling" said Kurt.

"I'm nervous" almost snapped Blaine. "Regionals are in only two weeks, and-"

"Yeah, no, it's in three weeks" corrected Kurt and knew very well what Blaine had been thinking about, and he simply couldn't keep his mouth shut about it. "Oh, I wonder though, what thing you could have on your mind that's happening in _two_ weeks-?"

He giggled very briefly and sarcastically. It must've came out sounding more like a snort, and Blaine looked a little bit offended.

"Would you stop it, please?" he said. "I know that it's hard for you, and I've told you, if you don't want to give me those dancing lessons, then you don't have to."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "no, you haven't."

"Excuse me?"

With one of those nothing's-really-funny-here-but-I-guess-I'm-going-for-looking-polite smiles, Kurt raised his second eyebrow too.

"You haven't told me that I don't have to give you the lessons" he said, simply.

Blaine didn't say a word. Neither did Kurt, because he was actually beginning to feel that it was time for Blaine to say something worth anything for once. It had been quite some time since he had.

But Blaine simply began to stare down at his cup of coffee, and didn't seem to plan on saying _anything_ for the upcoming amount of lifetimes or so.

A slight ray of anger tried to make it's way up inside Kurt, but he tried to ignore it as much as he could. He put on his best nonchalant face and turned his glance towards his own cup, while still gazing a bit in Blaine's direction.

"I do want to" he said slowly. "Give you the lessons, I mean. But we'll have to work a little more often, in that case, because honestly? I never thought I'd say this to you, but you are clumsy with your feet, and that way you will never make Rachel happy with you."

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine understood the sarcasm lying underneath those words, but nevertheless, their eyes met once again. There was definitely something going on, thought Kurt when he looked into the pair of dark-ish eyes across the table. Behind them, thoughts swirled around, and Kurt knew it.

Blaine broke the eye-contact to concentrate on his coffee again. Then he shrugged.

What was that supposed to mean? That they were okay? That the dancing lessons still were on?

_GOD, CAN'T YOU JUST TALK OR SOMETHING? IT'S NOT THAT HARD._

But apparently, Kurt had been pushed away again, to be replaced by Rachel. Again. What was it, the third time? Or the hundred-and-fiftieth? He wasn't entirely sure. Maybe something in between.

Really, when he thought about it, he knew so very well how little of a chance he had with Blaine. They were friends, and had been for, eh, a while and they would (it hurt to think it) probably never be more than that. There had been a time when Kurt had seen Blaine as his very mentor, helping him through that awful feeling of worthlessness that he felt when he was being bullied, but now Blaine couldn't even relate to that. Now, Blaine was exactly like most of the other guys at Dalton, and the ones at McKinley too – happy, unavailable and very heterosexual.

What was Kurt? Single, proved flaming homosexual and- was he happy? Once, not too long ago, he had been, and though he wanted to say it had been only days before Rachel's party, that wasn't true. The time Kurt had been really happy, absolutely and undoubtedly so - yes. It was a very clear memory to him.

He had been dressed in a pair of black, closely skin-tight jeans and a shirt as black as the pants. His tie had been red, and it all matched eleven other people's outfits. Together, they had all been standing on a stage in front of god-knows-how-many people, and they had gotten applause after finishing a completely spontaneous performance. Kurt remembered how his adrenaline had been warming him up and made his cheeks probably tomato-red, but he hadn't cared. Just smiled. And then, after an hour of sheer nervousness, they had gotten an award. Yes, a real one, and he had hugged Mercedes so tightly and Finn had shot him a grin. Perfection. Dash of fame. Attention.

Happiness.

"Are you finished?"

Kurt blinked twice and met Blaine's eyes, a little confused. Then he realized Blaine meant the coffee, and with a shuffled nod, Kurt raised from the table and walked out with him.

Happiness, he thought while walking beside Blaine to the parking lot. Happiness was singing for the joy of it, and happiness was Mercedes. Had he forgotten about all that?

Blaine began to talk, and Kurt tried to listen. He caught something about Thursday and Friday.

"Is that okay with you?" asked Blaine. "Kurt, come on, can you please listen to me?"

Kurt eyes flickered a bit, and he almost felt- not feverish, really, but not _well._ Physically.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he said.

Blaine stopped walking and turned directly to him. His eyes pierced into Kurt's, and it felt painfully much like he had just stuck a needle into Kurt's mind. Blaine looked more serious than he had ever seen him, and it was almost uncomfortable.

"Is this really _that_ hard on you?" asked Blaine.

Suddenly, Kurt felt like he was so much shorter than him, so much smaller.

"What do you mean?" he tried, half-heartedly.

Blaine rolled his eyes – something Kurt had never seen him do before.

"You know" he said, "me and Rachel. You've been acting completely- well, _strange_ lately." He shrugged at the word.

Kurt thought his jaw was going to make some kind of dropping-record. _WHAT THE HELL?_

"You're kidding" he decided.

"Are _you_ kidding?" said Blaine with a short laughter. "We went out for coffee, because I wanted to talk to you about Regionals, and you're acting like-"

"I'm not the one who have been acting weird lately, Blaine!"

They both more or less flinched in shock after Kurt had ended the sentence, but no matter the fact that it was the first time he had actually thrown something in Blaine's face like that, he was – may he think it – fucking furious. It all just kept coming, too, and Kurt felt tired of trying to hold it in.

"Ever since you started dating Rachel, we've barely talked at all! Do you realize how- how much it _sucks_ for me to change schools and know that I have a friend here, and then that one friend- just goes and messes everything up!"

Gosh, this makes no sense, thought Kurt because he was indeed dropping his thread.

Find it, find it fast, he thought.

"We used to talk all the time, and now you're just- pushing me around-"

"Don't say that." Blaine's voice was surprisingly low. Not calm, but low.

"What?" almost spat Kurt. "Push around? You are!"

Blaine's eyes narrowed for a moment, and then his cheek bones tensed.

"I'm sorry then" he said.

The confusion of the situation - not only because of what the actual- _fuck_ Blaine was doing, but also because Kurt had no idea what he himself was trying to say – began to create some kind of filter in Kurt's brain, and he felt as if he drifted off a bit from the scene. He wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at Blaine some more for the very insufficient apology, or if he wanted to simply calm down and apology himself. Let's be friends again; everything's forgotten, and all that.

Maybe not in that way, but-

Honestly, Kurt didn't know at all how to react. Blaine wasn't looking at him any more. To sum it up, everything kind of sucked.

"Uh" said Kurt, "so- do- so- uh-"

_YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY_, his mind was screaming to him.

He was well aware, but he really wanted to say something, if just anything. Although it turned out to be quite hard.

"I'm- _free_ for the rest of the week" said Blaine suddenly and put a very odd tone on one word. "On the afternoons, I mean. If you still feel like teaching me how to dance, then you could-" He exhaled, as if it had been a bit difficult to say it all, "-text me, or something."

Okay.

Blaine nodded, as if to himself. "I'll see you around."

And so, he walked away. To his car, supposedly. But he had been driving Kurt here. How was Kurt going to get back to Dalton?

Blaine. Blaine. Come back, you need to drive me. I don't want to walk. It's not even real spring, it's could outside. Blaine. No? Okay.

It took Kurt some time before he actually realized he hadn't spoken a word. After deciding he had gone insane and it was a subject to deal with later, he ran after Blaine.

* * *

><p>During Wednesday's classes, Kurt was fingering on his cell phone regularly. Before lunch time, he had opened at least five new texts, but never written, nor sent one.<p>

Two weeks left.

Possibly- six lessons left, if Blaine went back to tripping all over the place, and kept his schedule open.

And Kurt closed another message.

He tried to think of what Carole had told him during the weekend, but it really didn't do much besides making him want to leave Rachel and Blaine alone with whatever they did during their whatever it was. Dates, probably. Bleh.

Did they kiss? Kurt couldn't imagine them kissing, even though the image of their face-sucking on Rachel's party was permanently burnt into his memory. Bleh again. That certainly made him open a new text window, and he actually sent one this time. As soon as he sent it, he regretted doing so.

**From: Kurt  
><strong>_Does the offer still stand?_

Great god, what the hell was he thinking with? That didn't sound like anything he wanted to- to do, or say, or suggest or- Urgh.

Suggestive. That was the word. It sounded incredibly and disgustingly suggestive, and Kurt wanted to send Blaine about thousand apologetic messages, but when that thought hit him, the phone made a low, buzzing sound and vibrated in his hand. The screen showed a new message.

**From: Blaine  
><strong>_Yes, how about four?_

Kurt blushed furiously, and he could not for the world explain why. He put the phone back in the pocket of his pants, burying his face in his maths book. Instead of actually looking at the written signs in front of him, he thought about texting Blaine back. Well, of course he would have to reply, or else there would be no dancing lesson, but-

Something stopped him from picking up his phone right away. A couple of moments of pressed internal conflict later, he finally picked it up, because it vibrated again.

**From: Rachel  
><strong>_Hi Kurt. Could you call me ASAP?_  
><em>We need to talk. Trust me.<em>

Kurt snorted loudly – trust her? Yeah. Let's.

A couple of heads turned to him, and he buried his face in his book again. So don't snort in class. He looked down on his phone an re-read the message from Rachel, before typing up a reply.

**From: Kurt  
><strong>_What is it? I'm in class._

She replied before he even had time to find Blaine's message.

**From: Rachel  
><strong>_I know what you're up to._

Oh good lord.

**From: Kurt  
><strong>_Really?_

**From: Rachel  
><strong>_You're trying to take Blaine away from me. That's not going to work, you know. We're going to that wedding next Saturday, and just imagine how our love will grow after slow-dancing during something as romantic as a wedding._

Kurt thought she sounded nothing but stupid, but then again, this was how she played it. Better give her his best shot.

**From: Kurt  
><strong>_Oh, I can imagine it, all right. I've been slow-dancing with him a lot lately though, and I think you need to keep your claws very close around him from now on. If you want to keep him._

It took a little longer before he got the next message, and he wanted to think that it was because Rachel stared at her screen with a stunned expression. Although, this one wasn't from her.

**From: Blaine  
><strong>_Did you tell Rachel about the dance lessons?_

**From: Kurt  
><strong>_What about it?_

**From: Blaine  
><strong>_NBD. I think I'll have to postpone the next one, though. She's angry._

Kurt swallowed a giggle and with a satisfied face, he finally put his phone away. The bell rang, and he felt that he had been surprisingly productive during that particular lesson.


	10. I'm Biting My Tongue

**Author's Note:** This is not good. I'm actually quite confident that this chapter is crap.  
>Why? Because I've had writer's block since Monday, and that makes me go completely <em>insane<em>. This must be about the sixth time I write this chapter and yet, this is the best I could do about it.  
>The translation is not especially thorough at all. It was good when I wrote it in Swedish but then my mind flew away and I spent almost the entire chapter with an unnameable amount of online translating sites.<p>

Stuff happens now, though. And it's like, not very many chapters left.  
>Also, review. If you want to. I'd like it very much if you did. Give me an online slap for every grammar error.<br>Sorry.

_This is awesome, you should totally read it now! ENJOY!~ (HAPPINESS) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten, or I'm Biting My Tongue<strong>

**From: Blaine**

_Meet me in the choir room this afternoon?_

**From: Kurt**

_Absolutely. Dance lesson?_

**From: Blaine**

_Yes._

**From: Kurt**

_So still together with Rachel?_

**From: Blaine**

_Why wouldn't I be?_

**From: Kurt**

_Why would you be?_

**From: Blaine**

_Aren't you clever. See you after classes._

* * *

><p>The curiousness almost couldn't be contained inside Kurt after the text conversation he had had with Blaine. To keep himself busy – but not necessarily distracted from the thought – he even began to make a list of signs that would prove that Blaine was or was not together with Rachel still.<p>

**Signs for:**

- they've been dating for the last month

- apparently Blaine likes her  
>- apparently Rachel likes him<br>- nothing else has been said  
>- new dancing lesson<p>

**Signs against:**  
>- Blaine is gay<br>- Rachel is Finnsexual  
>- Blaine didn't reply properly when I asked him about it<br>- Blaine haven't asked me for advice about what to wear at the wedding yet

Kurt tried almost manically to come up with more points, but it didn't look very good for his chances when he left the list with five points to For and only four points to Against. The Thursday's last class ended, and instead of staying his dorm, he simply went by to get his cassettes, before he went to the choir room to meet Blaine.

Since he couldn't see any dressed-up Dreamboy standing in the entrance to hold up the door for him in some sort of gentleman fashion, Kurt opened the door for himself and stepped inside. It seemed as if he was alone, so he began to pick up his cassettes from the shoulder bag he carried. Then he sat down in front of the piano and played _My Hear Will Go On_ some times, faster and faster for every time, until it sounded completely insane. He giggled.

"What are you doing?"

In shock, Kurt pressed all the keys his fingers rested on, and created an awful sound.

Embarrassed, he looked up at Blaine, who leaned against the instrument, wearing a curious expression.

Kurt laughed briefly and a bit nervously in a pretty bad attempt at seeming relaxed. He wasn't.

"I was just waiting for you" he answered and put down the piano lid over the keys. "What are you doing?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I'm- mostly standing here."

With a slow nod, Kurt realized how stupid his question had been, and also that he didn't really know what to do now. Blaine didn't say anything.

Kurt raised from the piano stool. "So, dancing lesson, huh? I brought- uh- the music, as usual, s-so, uh-"

Carefully, he peeked at Blaine, who seemed to wait for something special to occur, but he didn't say neither do anything. Kurt chose to keep trying.

"S-so- shall we?" he asked and offered Blaine the pretty small dance floor they had in there.

With a little smile and a nod, Blaine left the piano's side and walked up to the centre of the room while Kurt – satisfied to have separated the awkward situation – put in a cassette in the music player. He walked up to Blaine and held up his hands.

Blaine didn't do anything. Kurt sighed.

"Come on" he said and grabbed Blaine's hands.

One of them he placed around his own waist, and the other he kept in his own hand.

"Ready?" he asked, almost mumbling.

"Sure" said Blaine.

They began to move in time to the music. Wait.

They _were actually moving- in time to the music._ Blaine's feet didn't step on each other nor on Kurt's, and it went fantastically smoothly. Kurt wrinkled his forehead though.

"Don't let me lead" he said. "You're the one who- who's the _man_ here, you're supposed to lead _me._"

Blaine mumbled something unhearable, but took Kurt's advice and soon he was actually leading.

It went fantastically, and it felt all- No. While this might have been one of the few intimate moments Kurt got to share with Blaine, that wasn't what it was about. This was about Blaine being taught how to dance so that he wouldn't be stepping on Rachel's – the _girlfriend's_ – feet during that wedding they would go to in a week.

The problem was though, that Blaine actually seemed to have _learned_, because it was with perfection that he lead Kurt over the floor in common time to the music. That was something Kurt would come to worry about a little later, but right now he was surrounded by slow-dancing and a scent that he associated with Blaine instantly. It was a heavy perfume fragrance and it smelled very manly and very- sexy.

Kurt exhaled a short laughter.

"You really know this" he said in a low voice. "Have you been practicing without me?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows; _maybe so._ Kurt wrinkled his forehead slightly again, and was to be honest a little confused as to why they were still dancing if Blaine had already learned how to.

Just when he was going to ask the question, his eyes met Blaine's and there was something that prevented him. Something that glittered in the brownish yellow eyes in front of Kurt, and he became completely speechless. He tried to hold in a gasp, but even though it came out soundlessly, Blaine must have felt his sudden breath against his face.

He smiled and pulled Kurt's body closer to his – now Kurt could almost feel Blaine's upper body against his own. It made him insecure, because if they were to actually move closer than they already were, there was a risk that _something else_ would touch too and-

He stumbled and was so very close to fall to the floor.

"Damn!" hissed Blaine and there, he caught him.

Oh, fantastic. Kurt was basically lying in Blaine's arm, leaned against Blaine's hand in some sort of tango position. Or you know, kissing position. Depending on how one wanted to formulate it.

"Sorry" mumbled Blaine, "it was me who- who stepped- are you okay?"

Kurt's lips shivered slightly when he answered.

"I- am still alive, thank you."

There was a moment in which their eyes simply _pierced into_ each other, and Kurt thought he would lose his breath even worse than he had already done, but the moment disappeared when Blaine pulled him up again.

Kurt took a step back and pressed his hands to his sides.

"So, you can dance waltz now" he said in a normal amount of laid-backness.

"A little clumsily, maybe" Blaine pointed out.

"No, it wasn't you who- I lost concentration-"

Stop. Seriously, stop talking here, Kurt, or else your face might catch on fire by blushing because you will start to think about _that_ again.

Too late.

"You're very good" he mumbled.

Blaine nodded;_ okay._

A slightly awkward silence sneaked between them, and Kurt's mind worked only to try to come up with something to break the silence with.

"Do you- do you wanna go again?" asked Blaine.

Kurt swallowed. "You mean, dance again?"

"Yes" said Blaine and laughed, "and can you please try to keep concentration this time?"

Despite most of Kurt's blood ran it's way up to his face again, he tried to ignore it when he once more walked up to Blaine and took his hands – this time, with Blaine's help.

They began to move again, and when Blaine pulled Kurt closer, there wasn't very much space between them anymore. At all, actually.

Con-cen-tra-tion.

Keep-it.

Kurt took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"I had fun today" said Kurt when they sat with one cup of coffee each at the Lima Bean about an hour later. (An entire afternoon with Blaine – yay!)<p>

"Me too" said Blaine and took a sip of his coffee. "We should do this more often."

Kurt laughed. "It would be nice, but sort of pointless, since I seem to have taught you everything I know."

Blaine chuckled and stirred his coffee.

After a while or two of stirring in cups and coffee drinking, he suddenly asked:

"Aren't you gonna ask?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

With a shrug, Blaine let his glance pass their surroundings.

"About how it went with Rachel yesterday" he said.

Wow. This was certainly not what Kurt wanted to talk about right now. They had had such a good time without even mentioning some stupid wedding or some stupid girlfriend, and in addition, Blaine looked so terribly sneaky right now, which-

Oh my god.

He looked sneaky. After he had fought with his girlfriend.

_Make up sex._

"N-no, what? How did it go?" asked Kurt and tried to control the blood in his face to be flow out to the other parts of his body too.

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

"She dumped me" he said.

About seventy new gearwheels appeared in Kurt's brain, and they began to spin as if their lives depended on it. Among all the crazy, sensible and friendly questions he had, Kurt chose one on impulse:

"And you let me give you a dancing lesson?"

Blaine chuckled. He actually didn't look especially heartbroken- at all.

"It was nice, right?" he said and shrugged again. "Also it would be a kind of sad if I had been stealing so many of your afternoons only because I was going to a wedding with a girl."

Kurt couldn't help himself but stare straight into his face.

So it hadn't been because of that. Or-? Was he wrong? Was he misinterpreting something again?

Blaine's lips were curled into a smile that Kurt hadn't seen a lot of lately. It was one of those super misleading smiles that made Kurt all warm on the inside, but also one of those who always meant friendship and innocence and so on.

Obviously it meant that now too. But still. Kurt had missed that smile, and now it was back. It was better with a misleading smile that didn't mean anything, than none at all. Right?

"How are you then?" wondered Kurt and leaned back in his chair too, with his coffee cup at his lips.

"Don't mind it" said Blaine and met Kurt's eyes with his own. "Uh, you really want to hear me say it, huh?"

With a very innocent smile, Kurt shrugged.

Blaine groaned. "Okay."

He leaned forward. "You- were- right. Congratulations. I'm gay. I'm-" he waved his hand in search for a word, "one hundred percent homosexual." It seemed as if he tried to hold back a smile without succeeding. "Happy?"

"I just think it's good you've found yourself" said Kurt. "Now you can go back to be just like me – single, homosexual and part happy."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise. "_Part_ happy?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Blaine. All my friends are sitting around, having the time of their lives without me and I'm chased away from bullies to Dalton. But-" he held up a finger, as if to show that this was the main point, "at Dalton there's you, so I'm glad, because you make me h-"

_SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP._

Blaine opened his mouth and his eyes flickered a bit, and it really confirmed that he had understood what Kurt almost had said. Crap. Why did he have to be so fucking clumsy?

But Blaine didn't say anything. He just looked down into his cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry" mumbled Kurt. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, and it wasn't at all how I meant it."

"Is it true?" Blaine looked up at him. "What Rachel said, I mean. That you _like_ me."

Kurt bit his lip and wanted to look away from him, but it turned out to be hard.

He didn't have time to write a For and Against list right now, and the gearwheels in his head were still too many for him to handle.

Yes or no?

Yes, I like you, or no, I don't like you any more?

Kurt decided that it was best to tell the truth, and opened his mouth, but somewhere on the way out he forgot to formulate the words. It just happened.

"I'm deeply in love with you."

The words didn't stop. No, they acted like words usually do – they came out, and Blaine heard them, Kurt heard them, and it was the stupidest thing he had said in his entire life and everything could just go to hell.

Yet he didn't take it back. And Blaine opened his mouth again.


End file.
